True Love Leads to Marriage and Happiness
by InuYasha-myhero
Summary: Hey, everyone who's read my other works here's something NEW. My first story in my words, my own time line, all mine. I'm not good at a summary for this one so go ahead and read to find out the story, a hint though it is based in the future time.


Disclaimer I don't own the Inu gang,I'm just borrowing.But what they do is decided by me.Anybody who has read my last story,this story here was not made after a movie,this is stuff I came up with myself.

Chapter 1-True love leads to marriage and happiness

"Hey Miroku.Whatz up!"Inu Yasha yelled as his best friend rolled into the the Skate Park on his skateboard.

Miroku yelled back,"Oh,hey Inu Yasha." for they were looking forward to a fun time in the Skate Park.

"How long before you have to go school shopping?" Inu Yasha asked while doing a grind on the bar they're standing at.

"No idea, buddy." Miroku answered as he attempted an olie but crashed on his butt.(What do you expect for 5 year olds, to land every move.)

Inu Yasha said,"I don't know either. But I can't wait to pick fights with the older ids and of course see Kikyo."as he skateboarded to the halfpipe.

"Well,don't expect me to save your ass."Miroku explained jokeingly.

Inu Yasha yelled,"Like I need your help.The person I am beating up will need the most help."as he performed a 900 without breaking a sweat.

"Dam,how can you keep performing that trick so perfectly?"Miroku asked amazed.

"Like remember, I'm a hanyou, quick reflexes."answered Inu Yasha.

They were stopped from having anymore fun when they heard their moms call for them, for it was time to go school shopping.

When they got back home, Inu Yasha saw across the street, there were 2 moving vans at the driveway of the houses across Miroku's and his house.

"Hey mommy, what's going on across the street?"Inu Yasha asked pointing to the moving vans.

His mother answered,"Oh, we have new neighbors. They are 2 families wwho have been friends for many years, so they moved here from New York where 2 houses were available. I think the girls are you and Miroku's age. Kagome will be living across us and Sango across Miroku."

"Hey Inu Yasha. Do you know what's going on across the street?"Miroku asked as he just popped up.

"Ya, we have new neighbors from New York. Two families,each have a daughter our age."answered Inlu Yasha bored.

"Well, let's be the friendly neighbors and greet them."Miroku stated as he ran toward Sango's house.

InuYasha ran to try to catch up with him, while thinking 'Oh no.'

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a girl yell 'pervert' followed by a resounding slap that shook the neighborhood.

Kagome asked,"Sango what happened?" as she too heard her best friend scream.

Sango yelled,"He groped me."

A liitle away they heard someone laughing, a small white haired boy wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

Kagome being her cheerful self,'Hi, my name's Kagome. My best friend there is Sango. What's your name?"

Inu Yasha answered,"Hi I'm Inu Yasha. That there is Miroku, my best bud. Do you want to hang out later on, loke at the skate park or the carnival."

"Sure we'd love to anytime, you just tell us when and where, and we'll be there." answered Sango finally not mad anymore.

"Well, alright then. See you later. Bye." Inu Yasha yelled while dragging Miroku home.

"Bye Inu Yasha."yelled Kagome while blushing which didn't go unnoticed by Sango.

"You like him, don't you?"Sango asked.

"Who?"Kagome asked starting to get nervous.

"Inu Yasha, of course."Sango stated.

"Well no...... maybe a little."Kagome confessed.

"Ha, I knew it."Sango yelled shocked.

"Well, what about you liking Miroku?" Kagome yelled back.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not"

"do too'  
"Do not"

"Do too."

"Alright.Alright, maybe a little. But it's just a crush right now. How will I know it will last a long time?" Sango asked.

"Ya, you're right."Kagome answered thinking.

(A/N,)There you guys go. My first Inu fic in my own words, style , and way. R&R everybody.


End file.
